The long term objectives of this proposal are to assure researchers at the University of Montana accredited facilities in which to utilize laboratory animals in research and teaching. Chemistry, Psychology, Zoology, Microbiology and Wildlife Biology programs all have ongoing teaching and research needs which are supported by the Department of Laboratory Animal Resources. The University of Montana is accredited by the American Association for the Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC), and is committed to maintaining a facility which is in compliance with NIH guidelines on the use and care of laboratory animals. The equipment which is requested in this proposal will assure an environment conducive to scientific research using laboratory animals, and continued AAALAC accreditation and high standards of laboratory animal care. The specific aims of this proposal are to improve the caging and cage sanitization systems. The current cage-washing and caging systems are antiquated, inefficient, and lack standardization. New caging and sanitization systems will improve the animal care and use program by providing investigators with needed standardized caging systems. The new cage-wash equipment which is requested will improve sanitization efficacy, while at the same time reducing labor intensive methods currently in use.